destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Regicide
Regicide is a story mission in Destiny: The Taken King. It takes place on the Dreadnaught and is the eighth and final mission in The Taken King. Objectives *Find Oryx *Fight to the Rupture *Enter the Rupture *Kill the Taken *Defeat the Taken Lieutenants *Defeat Oryx Transcript {Loading Screen} *'ERIS MORN': All of this was set in motion long ago. He calls out, and the Darkness answers. *'CAYDE-6': Okay, creepy sidekick, check. Rogueish commander, check. And then we have the Guardian, my greatest success story. I'd say we're ready to get this done. {Gameplay} The Guardian arrives at the Hull Breach. *'ERIS': Push back the dark. End it. *'CAYDE-6': She's right, Guardian. There's no doubt in my mind this could possibly work. Now, get to that rupture. The Guardian heads to the Mausoleum. *'GHOST': Okay, that's where the rupture should be. *'CAYDE-6': Get it open. Once you're there, send your coordinates. We'll lock down your position and send in reinforcements. A large group of Hive and Taken are guarding the rupture. The Guardian kills them. The rupture opens. *'ERIS': The rupture can sense the soul you hold. You are Ascendant! *'CAYDE-6': Time to go kill a king, eh, Guardian? Good luck. *'GHOST': Well, I'm ready if you are. The Guardian enters the rupture and arrives at The Founts. The comm signal cuts out. *'GHOST': Looks like we're going to have to finish this on our own. My scans are returning nothing. We're definitely... somewhere, but no sign of Oryx. The Guardian reaches The Asylum. One of Oryx's orbs can be seen. It disappears as the Guardian approaches. *'GHOST': Well, now we know we have his attention. Hi, Oryx. Taken spawn in the room, and the Guardian kills them. The door to the next room opens. The Guardian approaches the rupture. A transparent image of Oryx forms in front of the rupture. *'ORYX': You are the last hope of the Light? I have taken entire worlds! You are not worthy to face me! Oryx's figure disappears. Primus Ta'aun and Baxx, Hand of Oryx enter through the rupture, reinforced by Taken. The Guardian kills them both, and the rupture opens. *'GHOST': Huh. Well, I guess we're worthy now! If the Guardian sends their Ghost to scan the glowing portal: *'GHOST': It was opened from the other side. I can't promise it leads to Oryx, but there's definitely something bad waiting. *'ERIS': Only Toland glimpsed the Ascendant realm. He spoke of terrors beyond understanding. Some, you defeat. Some, you become. *'CAYDE-6': Stick with the first one, Guardian. The Guardian walks through the rupture and heads into the Trenchway. A towering door sits across the vast expanse, at the top of a small set of stairs. About a dozen Hive stand in front of the door. *'ORYX': Come to me, warrior of Light. I will finish what Crota began. The door opens, and the Hive retreat inside. A bridge forms across the gap. The Guardian walks down the bridge and reaches the door. Two gigantic statues sit on either side. If the Ghost scans the statue on the left: *'GHOST': The markings suggest that this is a Hive God, but I don't recognize the symbol. Nothing in The World's Grave, either. The name is... Nokris. If the Ghost scans the statue on the right: *'GHOST': There are no markings that suggest a carving tool. They were assembled and crafted through some sort of Hive spell. I think this one represents Crota. As the Guardian walks inside, they find one more statue. If the Ghost scans it: *'GHOST': It's Oryx. These statues, everything here was created before Earth was formed. I wonder how many worlds Oryx has taken. The Guardian walks behind the statue to find themselves in a pitch black room. There is a small light on the floor. When the Guardian approaches it, the light races down the small hallway, lighting a path along the way, before it creeps up a dark door, taking the form of Oryx's symbol. The symbol turns red, and the door opens slowly. The Guardian walks through to the Altar of Oryx. Oryx is floating directly in front of the Guardian and is surrounded by an eerie red glow. The door shuts, and the red glow peels away. Oryx slams into the ground, shaking the entire room. Oryx's sword materializes above his head, and he grabs it out of the air. *'ORYX': At last! I will have vengeance! Oryx summons Taken, and they attack the Guardian. Throughout the battle, Oryx taunts the Guardian: * ORYX: Your Traveler's light cannot reach you here. * ORYX: What you call Darkness is the end of your evolution! * ORYX: I will take your worlds as you took Crota! Eventually, the Guardian damages Oryx enough to force him to retreat. The Guardian's vision goes black, and they find themselves in the center of Oryx's altar, closed off by walls of Darkness. *'ORYX': Your Light will die. Oryx attacks through the thick smog. *'ORYX': The Darkness is a gift. Let my will set you free. The Guardian weakens Oryx. *'ORYX': Crota fell. I will not. The Guardian kills Oryx. {Cinematic} Oryx lands in the pool of black slime covering the Altar. Oryx reaches for his sword, sticking out of the pool. It begins to glow with Taken energy. The energy flows into a large white orb. Oryx holds the orb in the air, screaming angrily. He slams the orb into his chest, and a shockwave spreads throughout the altar. He floats into the air, jerking and convulsing. His body starts to dematerialize and his wings break apart. He laughs as the rest of his body is consumed and disappears. The camera slowly pans down to Oryx's sword. Fade to black. {Cinematic} Fade in to the empty Altar of Oryx, where Oryx's sword is still sticking out of the pool. Eris walks toward the sword. *'ERIS MORN': My Queen... you were right. The Guardian was the key. For the first time, the whispers are silent. It is done. Eris gently touches the handle. The entire sword slowly breaks apart, leaving a large purple crystal, which floats in front of Eris. The shard starts to fall, but Eris telekinetically catches it right before it reaches the dark slime. *'ERIS': I have accepted my fate. She lifts the shard into her hand and examines it before putting it away. *'ERIS': I will not fail. {Mission Ends} Trivia * The word "Regicide" is used to describe either the deliberate act of killing a king/monarch or someone who has taken part in the killing of a king. Since Oryx holds the title of "The Taken King", the Guardian who kills him can, in fact, be considered a regicide. ** However, given that Oryx was an evil king who sought the destruction of the Solar System and the way he rules, he also fits the definition of a tyrant ruler. The act of killing such a ruler would not be considered "Regicide", but "Tyrannicide" which is defined as the killing of an unjust ruler for the common good. References Category:The Taken King Story Missions